1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat provided with a sponson section at the outer periphery of the hull, and a sponson section at the outer periphery of the deck, with the respective sponson sections bonded together to form a boat body.
2. Description of Background Art
Small boats exist where a water jet pump is fitted to a rear part of a boat body, with water then being sucked in from the boat bottom as a result of an engine driving a water jet pump, and the sucked-in water then being blasted to the rear so as to cause the small boat to glide.
The small-type boat is equipped with a front hood at an upper end of the deck with a gap formed between the front hood and the deck. Air from this gap is then taken in to within the boat body, and the air that is taken in is guided through the engine (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No 2003-137188.
Here, it is necessary to ensure a gap for gathering air between the front hood and the deck, and there is the fear that sea water or water may permeate through this gap. Here, the small boat of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No 2003-137188 has a labyrinth structure for the gap between the front hood and the deck. By adopting a labyrinth structure for the gap between the front hood and the deck, it is possible to only extract air from the gap and prevent sea water and water from permeating.
FIG. 6 is a view illustrating a gliding state of a small boat of the related art. An end 101a of the boat body 101 collides with a wave 102 so as to generate spray when the small boat 100 is gliding.
The large amount of spray generated then rises along the hull 103 as shown by arrow a. It can be considered that the rising spray will pass over the hull 103 so as to splash the side of the deck 104 as shown by the arrow b.
Even in the event that the spray splashes the side of the deck 104, it is necessary to prevent the spray from permeating to within the boat body 101 using the labyrinth structure between the deck 104 and front ford 105. Because of this, even in cases where the end 101a of the boat body 101 collides with the wave 102 so as to generate spray, it is preferable that the spray created does not splash the side of the deck 104.